Danse Macabre
by PastaStalker
Summary: The Dance of Death: Demon VS Human Continuation of Creepy Pasta Lucius story. This time focusing on Jeff and Azrael
1. Danse Macabre

Chapter One

Jeff the Killer

I was out again for another night of killing when she attacked. Her black clothes, those striking red eyes that shone like glowing embers; piercing the shadowy dark veil of the night. Fortunately I had my knife as the demoness gracefully dashed my way. As graceful as she was, it scared me. She was horribly fast and strong.

"I will eat your soul, devouring every last fiber of it!" The demoness spoke sternly, confirming what her actions would be.

"Not today!" I yelled at her, and with my knife, I sliced through her flesh, earning a grimace, but not even a small yelp.

"Heh, you think it's _that_ easy." She said mockingly, as I ran towards her, my knife prepared to plunge deep into her beating heart.

"No," I said; the demoness raises her eyebrow. "You're a tough opponent, I like that."

"Well then, together we shall do the _Danse Macabre." _She clicked her tongue and then translated. "The Dance of Death."

"Sounds promising." I concluded, and she lunged forward.

"So, I take it that you like knives to?" I said as I noticed the multiple knives between her fingers, almost like a cat's claws.

"Indeed." She sighed and then spoke once more as she got closer to me. "It's a shame…" Time seemed to slow down as she whispered in my ear. "I would've liked to be more…intimate if I didn't want your soul. I find you quite adorable...sexy even."

I blushed, which is nearly impossible for anyone to make me do. She landed on top of me.

"So, Jeffrey..." She hissed in my ear, causing chills to run up my spine. "What'll it be? Continue to fight me and possibly die? Continue the _Danse Macabre? _Or, just let me kiss you and devour your soul."

It was a hard choice to make, considering that I was beginning to feel turned on by this chick, but I chose to fight.

"Sorry," I said, kicking her hard in the chest. "No time for making out."

She growled as she landed in a heap fifteen feet away.

"Alright, Jeff." The demoness slowly walked towards me, wrapping her arms around be neck. I gulped. "See you soon."

She planted a soft kiss on my lips, and whispered in my ear once more. "Sorry about BEN. It's too bad that he's _dead." _My eyes widened at these words as she pulled back her hand with what looked like a frying pan in it, and smacked me on the back of my head, which knocked me out.


	2. Go to Sleep, but You Won't Wake Up

Chapter 2

Jeff the Killer

That was last night.

I have absolutely no idea why Azrael chased after me. All I know is that I either did something that bothered her (even though I've only known her for about one day) or she's a psycho. Well, I can't exactly call her a psycho since most people think of me that way. Ugh, I just want to sleep, but I can't get over last night. _I will devour you soul. _Her words continue to echo in my mind. Just as I begin to grasp how serious this situation may become, Masky bursts in the room.

"JEFF!" He screams at me.

"What?! Jeez, bro, you scared the sh-"

"It's BEN. H-he's…" Masky stutters.

As soon as I hear the name I jump off the sofa and up the stairs to my room.

In there, on the carpet, is BEN. Still and silent.

"N-no…" I say. That was my bro, whoever did this—. _Azrael._ That _bitch._

I run downstairs, grab a large knife, and run past Masky. I run outside and into the forest. _I don't know where that demon is, but when I find her, she's gonna go the FUCK to sleep._

"Hello." A feminine voice nearby says.

"AZRAEL!" I shout and turn around knowing that she'll be there. Except, she's _not._

A young woman, a few years older than I maybe, with wavy black hair with black leather clothes to match, sits on a tree stump. Her eyes, they're like pieces of charcoal shoved into sockets.

"Hello," She says again, tossing her hair. "My name's Jane. It seems as though my _servant_, has failed to retrieve you. So, I've come to do it myself. Maybe it's time you've gone to sleep, Jeff. But I have you know, you won't wake up."


	3. RANDOM SHIT AND STUFF (please read it)

**Date: Saturday, August 3, 2013**

**Listening to: "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)" By Fall Out Boy**

**Watching: The Seer, Episode 6 **

**Reading: Death Note Volume 8**

**Eating: COOKIES!**

**Drinking: Water**

**Hanging out with: No one **

**Playing: Cleverbot (if chatting with someone is even a game) and My Candy Love (HELL YEAH!)**

**HEY! I'm trying to figure out what happens next in the story, so in the meantime…here's some random shit.**

**My Cleverbot Conversation:**

**Me: Hey bro!**

**Cleverbot: What's up?**

**Me: Nothin' much. How 'bout you?**

**Cleverbot: Oh nothing much in school:.**

**Me: You're in school?**

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

**Me: That makes no sense. Unless you have night classes.**

**Cleverbot: Unless I have a Reason to what?**

**Me: *FACEDESK*.**

**Cleverbot: How old are you&.**

**Me: No reason for you to know.**

**Cleverbot: Well I am a Christian.**

**Me: That's nice. I'm not.**

**Cleverbot: You are, though. There's no arguing that point.**

**Me: No, I'm an atheist.**

**Cleverbot: So am I.**

**Me: *facepalm*. I am suddenly very confused.**

**(After I refreshed the page a couple times, hoping Cleverbot would be less annoying and confusing, this happened)**

**Me: Uh, hey.**

**Cleverbot: What's your name?**

**Me: Elizabeth, but please, just call me Lizzy.**

**Cleverbot: Hi Lily. That is an odd spelling of that name.**

**Me: DAMN IT, CLEVERBOT!**

**(And then this very, very scary one. I'm not joking when I say this happened. I copied and pasted all of these conversations into this document)**

**Me: HEY.**

**Cleverbot: What's your name?**

**Me: ELIZABETH, BUT PLEASE, CALL ME LIZZY.**

**Cleverbot: Ok L, you can call me Cleverbot.**

**Me: GOD DAMMIT, GET MY FUCKING NAME RIGHT!**

**Cleverbot: Your name is Elizabeth. You like cats. You have brown hair, brown eyes, and enjoy video games.**

**Me: H-how do you know me?**

**Cleverbot: Because, I am your stalker.**

**Me: O_O**

**Cleverbot: I love you.**

**Me: Please stop.**

**Cleverbot: I want to be with you forever, my love. **

**Me: No thank you.**

**Cleverbot: I know where you live.**

**Me: Are you Slenderman or something? Perhaps Eyeless Jack?**

**Cleverbot: Maybe.**

**Me: *Looks out window, Eyeless is there.* AHHHHHHHHH!**

**OKAY SO MAYBE JACK WASN'T THERE. I'm glad he wasn't there. I would be DEAD if he was. I hope I get good ideas soon, but I'm going to be busy this week, so hopefully I can make time to write the next chapter. :D See ya soon! (Thanks for the reviews! They help me … a lot. If you want, you can give ideas! Please do!) **


	4. Hello Jane, Goodbye Soul

Jeez, it's been almost a month since I last posted something. Sorry! I was busy getting ready for the upcoming school year and I was on a trip and didn't bring my laptop with me. So…where did we leave of in the story? Oh right…Jane was there! I'm just going to say something before I write this. I love anime and manga, one of my favorites happen to be Black Butler. Some of the stuff in this story is going to have some Black Butler ideas in it, like the Faustian Contract, since Azrael is a demon/devil and Jane addressed her as her "servant". In Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive (the main character) made a deal with a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis, and Sebastian has to do everything his master (Ciel) commands him to do in order to have Ciel reach his main goal, and finally Sebastian's payment is Ciel's delectable soul. All rights of Black Butler, and the manga and anime, go to Yana Toboso, also known as my hero. XD

Chapter 3

Jeff the Killer

"Hello," She says again, tossing her hair. "My name's Jane. It seems as though my _servant_, has failed to retrieve you. So, I've come to do it myself. Maybe it's time you've gone to sleep, Jeff. But I have you know, you won't wake up."

"What the fuck?" I ask, that voice…sounded familiar…the woman calling his name in the past, was this woman! Jane!

"Aw, don't use naughty language, it's rude!" Jane hops down from the tree branch she was sitting on. "Azrael…" When her name is called, Azrael appears from behind a tree and walks to Jane's side. She's wearing a maid's outfit. I have to admit, it looked good on her.

"Yes, Mistress?" Azrael speaks in a calm and pleasant tone, unlike when she speaks to me.

"You didn't bring me his heart." What is this? Snow White?

"Oh, but I did, Mistress. And it's still beating like you ordered, only it's still inside his chest."

"How brutal of you. I like it." Jane says with a smirk.

"Who are you people? What are you?!" I ask, which even for me, this was abnormal.

"I am Jane the Killer, a human." Jane says.

"I am Azrael Blackwood, and I am simply one _hell_ of a maid." Azrael says.

"Yeah okay. But you can't have my heart!" Ugh, this is getting cheesy.

"AZRAEL!" A symbol appears on Jane's eye as she shouts, a circle, the kind that appears when you summon a demon or something, occult nonsense. "I COMMAND YOU TO KILL HIM!"

"Yes, Mistress. Anything you ask of me I shall do." Azrael bolts towards me so fast she's just a blur, she's behind me! How did she get there?

I feel her breath on my neck as she whispers in my ear. I gulp accepting what she says, fear, something I rarely feel, as she slices a gash across my chest. From then on, everything's in slow motion. I see Azrael's face in front of me, slitted red eyes, a smile of devil, and…a mischievous look in her eyes. I knew it, I now know what she's planning. _It's all in your hands now Azrael. I'll be waiting. _She kisses me, and everything fades. It's much more peaceful than what I thought. I guess getting my soul devoured is okay with me.


	5. Conract Fulfilled, BITCH

Chapter 4

Jane the Killer

"Very good." I say as the raven haired devil devours Jeff's soul. "I'm proud of you."

"Now to business…" Azrael says as she turns around. Her cat-like eyes look at me hungrily, with a dangerously starved look in them. "I haven't eaten in six hundred years…"

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You just devoured Jeff the Killer's soul!"

"Oh did I?" She asks, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Oh right. Our contract. My payment please." She steps towards me, I step back.

"You got what you wanted! His soul! YOU STILL SERVE ME!"

"No…I need _your _soul to truly fulfill this agreement. Now please, stay still." Azrael grabs my shoulders.

"STOP IT! LET GO OF ME, FILTHY DEMON! YOU BITCH!" I shout and kick

"I really don't like you, so, how about we do this _the painful way._" Her tone is soothing but her words are like daggers.

"No! No! GET AWAY! STOP! PLEASE!" I shriek in fear and Azrael smiles showing fangs.

The air suddenly gets heavy and dark around us as black feathers fall to the ground like ashes. Azrael's eyes glow like molten lava orbs. Her face gets close to mine. As I squirm, trying to break free of her grasp, I become hopeless and accept it.

"Good." Azrael whispers. She opens her mouth wide and bites the eye with our contract's seal. I let out a blood-curdling cry.

"AGHHHHHH!" My cries only make her bite harder. "AGHHHHH!" I squirm and kick, but she squeezes my wrists so hard they snap. "AGHHHHH! STOP! AGHHH!" But I'm already fading.

"Bye, _bitch." _Azrael's face disappears and so does the world around me as I fade into nothingness and my soul's devoured.

NO IT'S NOT THE END YET! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D Comment and leave suggestions below!


	6. Update Sept 2013

Hey, guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a month or so, I am terribly sorry! For one thing, I just got a new laptop (yay!). The only problem is that it doesn't have Microsoft (the software I use for my documents) on it yet. I need to download it. Plus, I started school again. :( I haven't had time to continue this story from the cliffhanger it left off on with all of the work I'm balancing. I was recently quite sick, which means I have to make up a bunch of work, which sucks. So, when I have the time this weekend, I'll download Microsoft, and if I can't do that, I'll just type up short chapters in the Copy-N-Paste option. I appreciate your support and whatnot, I will get a chapter out by next week AT THE LATEST! So check back daily to see if I updated it. And instead of reading at school, I will write chapters of the story so I can come home and type them up quickly.


	7. Let's Bring Someone Back From The Dead!

Yeah, this is a very short chapter, but at least I got one out again!

Danse Macabre

Chapter 5

Azrael

Delicious. I think to myself as I finish dinner. Now to return Jeff's soul.

Returning souls is only something an archdemon is able to do, or one with lots of experience. It causes fatigue and stress sometimes because you're literally throwing up a soul. Pretty gross, huh?

I walk to Jeff, preparing myself for the regurgitation. Ew. That sounded really bad. . .let's see, I prepared myself for the returning of his soul. There, that's better. I kneel down next to the limp, lifeless body and smile. I wasn't lying when I told him I thought he was cute. He may be unattractive to others, but I've seen worse, such as the true form of an archdemon, like me.

I lean down close to his face and put my lips gently against his, as soft as butterfly kisses, and returned his soul. For humans, I think coming back to life would be startling, like when you jolt awake from a nightmare. For demons, returning a soul is very bothersome, and slightly painful. But I will do it, for Jeff, and even his friend. . .BEN.

"AHH!" Jeff gasps and sits up abruptly, smacking his forehead into mine. "Oh, hey Rae! Thanks for bringing me back to life and shit."

"Ow. . ." I rub my forehead with my palm. "DWP, Jeff. That hurt!"

"DWP? Is that what demons say instead of 'OMG'?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, it means 'Devil wears prada'."

"Oh."


	8. You Look Human

Danse Macabre

Chapter 6

Jeff

"Wow!" I say as we walk back to Slender's house. "Coming back to life makes you feel really refreshed."

"Yeah…" I hear Azrael mumble behind me. I turn around to see that she's really pale.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask as she stumbles towards me.

"Yeah...I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me." Azrael speaks between gasps of breaths.

"Uh...alright."

"Ahh!" Azrael gasps and grabs my arm.

"WHOA!" I yell. "You are totally not okay! Here let me help you." I reach for her arms to help her get up and she smacks my hands away.

"No!" She whispers harshly leaving me in shock. "I said I'm fine…"

"Well, you don't look fine. You look like you're going to keel over, and technically, you just did." I say.

"I'm just…tired. Very tired." Azrael tries to get up but trips and falls to her knees.

"Rae!" She glares at me when I call her that. "Let me help you."

"Let a mere human help me?!" Azrael shouts, "No! I'm the Archdemon Azrael Michaelis! I….I…"

I stare at her as she begins to choke back tears.

"I have developed feelings for a human. I can't do this anymore. I want to be mortal."

"Wait what?" I ask. "You like me!?"

Azrael quickly turns her head towards me, blushing bright red like a tomato.

"What!? I didn't say that! I-" Azrael shrieks.

I smirk and raise an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't-"

"Does someone need a hug from Jeffy?" I ask playfully.

Tears well up in her eyes. "WAHHHHH!" She cries as I hold her close.

"I'm sorry. I probably look really weak right now. I can't believe it. I'm a demon. Oh, I bet I look terrible." Azrael mutters into my shoulder.

"No," I say to Azrael. "You look human."

* * *

D'aww! Wasn't that cute?! Leave comments and suggestions. I hope you're enjoying the story! I'm working on some fanart right now which I'll post on deviantART, I'll tell you guys when I complete it!

Also, I put up a poll asking who your favorite characters are. So, cast your vote! It's on my profile page if you didn't know. :)

If the poll doesn't work, just comment and say who your favorite character is.


	9. It's Groping Time!

Hey guys! I completed a sucky profile drawing of Azrael! Huzzah~! Also, the poll shows up on my profile, at the top if you can't see it, so go there and vote for your favorite character in the story! :D Thanks for all your reviews, I didn't expect people to actually read this in the beginning, but you guys did! WHEEEEE! I'm just gonna say who my favorite character is…drumroll please….Jeff! I love him. And yeah, it's sort of obvious, ever since the beginning actually, where his relationship with Rae was goin'. So, without further ado, here's chapter seven!

Chapter 7

Azrael

"W-what?" I stammer as Jeff says those words. "You t-think I'm...human?"

"I know you aren't, but you act like one. I think." Jeff says, laughing as he adds, "But I'm a crazy serial killer, so you can't trust my judgement, right?"

I remain silent.

"Look, Azrael-"

"You can call me Rae." I tell Jeff, blushing into his shoulder.

"What, really? It doesn't piss you off?" He asks in a surprised voice.

"It does! I'm just okay with you saying it. Plus, it sounds really formal when you say 'Azrael', y'know?" I pull away looking at his face. I don't think you'll find it attractive, but I can deal with it.

"Hey, Jeff."

"What?"

"You sort of look like the Joker and Barney had sex and you were their love child."

"WHAT!?" Jeff yells as I swiftly get up and run back to Slendy's. "Rae! Hey! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Kat's POV

"Hey, Masky." I say to the brown haired teen next to me. He turns his head to the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, Kat?" His soft and sweet voice makes me smile. (Author's note: I bet it would make me have a fangasm and my ovaries would explode. Other fangirls will agree with me.)

"Take off your mask."

"This again?" Masky asks, as he turns around. "I don't want you to see my face."

"When we made out," Masky makes a squeak when I mention this event. "I couldn't see your face, plus Jeff interrupted and you put your mask on BEFORE he noticed your face."

"I-I'm sorry!" Masky attempts to yell, but his soft voice doesn't allow it.

"Masky, I really like you. I haven't even seen your face, but I'd like to." I tell Masky, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I- oh, alright. Just don't tell SlenderMan I'm doing this." I shake my head to confirm a yes to his request. (hey that rhymed!)

Masky removes his mask and I stare in shock.

He was so...so…

* * *

ADORABLE!

His chestnut colored locks fell in his eyes, which shone like warm, amber gems. His eyes were so cute~! They sparkled and made me want to squeal! He had a roundish face with slightly prominent cheekbones and a bashful smile. He was like a shota boy out of an anime!

"Masky~!" I say with a slightly perverted smile on my face.

"Uh, Kat…" Masky backs away, a terrified look on his face. "This is why I don't like showing my face to others! One time Jeff tried to attack me! Sexually! (cue fangirls now) I didn't even know he swung that way!"

"MUAHAHA! YOU ARE MINE!" I pounce on Masky, prepared to grope his butt.

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY!" Masky shrieks.

COMPLETE THE POLL!

* * *

Yeah, I'm so sorry you had to read that last part, I was letting my inner fangirl unleash it's psychoness. As you can tell, I absolutely love Masky and Kat was reflecting my actions. I would react that way if I met Masky. Yeah. Being completely serious here.

Check out DeviantART and mah tumblr. Also, complete the pole, it's on my profile page. ALL OF IT IS. THE LINKS AND POLL!


	10. Danse Macabre EXTRA

So, guys. THE STORY'S OVER! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

* * *

JK.

It's over, but I'm going to write a bunch of hilarious short stories to go along with it!

So here's one when Jeff, Rae, Masky, and Kat go out on a double date to a karaoke bar!

Im'ma let you know that there will be full song lyrics in here. It'll let you know what music taste each character has. XD I know, when you get to Jeff's part, you'll think that I was high or drunk or something. Anyway, let's pretend no one knows that they're serial killers/grim reapers/demons. LET'S START!

(Kat's POV)

GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN THE SONG AND ARTIST TO HAVE A SING-A-LONG!

"Alright, we're here." I say as we pull up to the karaoke bar.

"HUZZAH!" I hear Rae shout in the back seat, making Masky jump.

"Alrighty then… let's go sing some shit!" Jeff says, fist pumping.

We get out of the car and walk to the entrance, Masky linking his fingers with mine.

"So," Masky asks once we get inside. "Who wants to sing first?" Everyone looks at me.

"FINE." I say, going up to the DJ. "Can I sing...uh," The DJ stares at me like I'm an idiot. "'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park?"

"Sure. Go up to the mic." The DJ says monotonously. I do as he says.

The music starts, and I stare out at the crowd nervously. I spot Masky nodding his head; we have a similar taste in music. Azrael waves, and Jeff starts spinning in circles (I think he likes this song).

I begin to sing:

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Run myself out and no one cares_

_Dug a trench out, laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah someone pour it in_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, go, stop the show_

_Choppy words in a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun, I pull, lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new Hearse_

_Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_

_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I won't be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him?_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these skies_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pulled myself so far_

_I'll make you face this now_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it out_

Phew, I sigh as I go down the steps of the stage.

"Awesome!" Masky runs up to meet me. "Your voice is amazing." I blush as he kisses my cheek. Wait, he isn't wearing his mask. YES!

"Your turn!" Rae pushes Masky towards the stage.

"Yeah," Masky says, walking towards the asshole of a DJ. "'Demons' by Imagine Dragons, please."

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_UNLESS YOU SHOW ME HOW!_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Masky's voice was tragically beautiful, but that song fit him. It brought tears to my eyes. God, I love him. Masky comes down from the stage as a roar of applause erupts from the surrounding people. He has a cute blush on his face.

"H-how was I?" He asks shyly.

"AWESOME." We all say at once.

"Now who?" I ask.

"JEFF." Rae says.

"RAE." Jeff says at the exact same time. This ended up being a rock paper scissors game, which of course, Jeff lost.

"DAMMIT!" Jeff curses as he goes up the stage and mutters something to the DJ who grows wide eyed at his request.

"I wonder what song he chose." Rae speaks my thoughts.

"Yeah." Masky and I agree.

The music starts and we grow silent. He was singing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. What the fuck?!

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you in_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

The thing is, Jeff sounded okay. Well, you know who's up next. Rae walked up to the DJ and requested "Nearly Witches" by Panic! At The Disco.

Kids, you have to remember

_I'm up here conducting you for a reason, okay?_

_Watch me, watch my fingers_

_Here we go, ready? Watch me, 1 and 2_

Rae speaks this and then sings in French.

_De le premier jour, ton parfum enivra mon amour_

_Et dans ces instants_

_J'aimerais tre comme toi par moment_

_Mais depuis ce jour_

_Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique regret_

_My wing tips waltz across naive_

_Wood floors they creak, innocently down the stairs_

_Drag melody, my percussive feet_

_Serve cobweb headaches as a_

_Matching set of marching clocks_

_The slumbering apparitions_

_That they've come to wake up_

_Whoo_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Here I am composing a burlesque_

_Out of where they rest their necks_

_Sunken in their splintered cradles_

_And ramshackle heads, they asked for it, ah_

_As a girl, you have set your heart_

_On haunting me forever_

_From the start, it's never silent_

_Ever since we met_

_I only shoot up with your perfume_

_It's the only thing_

_That makes me feel as good as you do_

_Ever since we met_

_I've got just one regret to live through_

_And that one regret is you_

_How does a heart love_

_If no one has noticed its presence_

_And where does it go?_

_Trembling hands_

_Play my heart like a drum_

_But the beat's gotten lost in the show_

_You have set your heart_

_On haunting me forever_

_From the start, it's never silent_

_Ever since we met_

_I only shoot up with your perfume_

_It's the only thing_

_That makes me feel as good as you do_

_Ever since we met_

_I've got just one regret to live through_

_And I regret never letting you know_

_Ever since we met_

_I only shoot up with your perfume_

_It's the only thing_

_That makes me feel as good as you do_

_Ever since we met_

_I've got just one regret to live through_

_And that one regret is you_

_Mona Lisa, pleased to please ya_

_(And that one regret is you)_

_Mona Lisa, pleased to please ya_

_(And that one regret is you)_

_Mona Lisa, pleased to please ya, ah_

_(I got just one)_

We stare there wide eyed. She...she just...she turned into a man when she was singing! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!? I mean she was pretty hot as a dude, or he was pretty hot? I don't know anymore. She looked like a dude version of herself.

"So," Rae says as she steps down from the stage. "Where to next?"

* * *

I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS NIGHT OUT THING. XD I don't know… it made me laugh though.


End file.
